saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Page Layout
(Girlfriend/In-Game Wife) (Aunt) (Uncle) (Cousin) |display name = Kirito |kanji (d) = キリト |romaji (d) = Kirito |etiphet = The Black Swordsman The Twin Blade Swordsman Beater Detective-kun |vr played = Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Gun Gale Online Project Alicization |alo race = Spriggan |in-game occupation = Beater Clearer |affiliation = (former) (former) (former) |base of operations = , 22nd Floor |status = Active |voice actor = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |appears in = }} *Note: Before you create your character, add to the top of the page. ''Though not necessary, you can also add to quote your character. ''Introduction goes here. Include the character's name, which story or series he/she appears in, and which VRMMOs he/she plays, and what roles he/she has in those VRMMOs. Appearance *Note: In this section, write about your character's various appearances. While their real world appearance is the same as their SAO one, they still had an avatar before it was forcibly removed by . Add a description of both the initial avatar and the actual appearance of your character. ''If your character plays other VRMMOs, describe those appearances as well. If you have images (or better yet, fan art), that makes the appearance section all the better. Real World / Sword Art Online Avatar ''What does your character look like in reality and SAO? Sword Art Online Closed Beta Avatar What does your character originally look in SAO? ALfheim Online Avatar What does your character look like in ALO? Gun Gale Online Avatar What does your character look like in GGO? Personality *Note: This section describes your character's personality. Unlike the appearance section, Personality does not have the multiple sub-headings. However, if your characters's personality changes between reality and VR you should include that under this one section. Background *Note: This is the history of you character ''before their venture into VRMMORPG. Whether that be as a Beta Tester for SAO or a GGO newbie, everything before their very first log-on is considered "Background".'' Chronology (Series title) *Note: As I'm sure you've guessed, this next section is for you to describe your character's in-game history and real life during and after VRMMORPGs. Your character can be an obsessive gamer and play all of them, they can be new to the world of gaming in ALO, or they can be a fan of First Person Shooters and spend all their time in GGO. Also, remember that your character could go from one VRMMO to another and back again, so create the appropriate sub-headings at your own discretion. One rule about this is that it should not break canon. Kirito's story carries many timeskips, so there is room for creativity. '''Interaction' with the main characters is allowed, but the forward plot should not be tampered with (such as breaking Kirito's Elucidator prior to the 75th Floor boss fight, or his insertion into the KoB). With that being said. Kirito is considered the strongest player in the SAO series, so you can't have your character kicking his arse all over Aincrad; it just won't do. However, you could add your character to canon events, for example, "character and guild joined in on the 75th floor Boss battle and attacked the boss's right flank while Heathcliff and Asuna, the strongest out of all of the Knights of the Blood, and the Black Swordsman we've heard so much about managed to hold back the majority of the boss's attacks...". So you can see how your characters can interact with but not destroy canon material.'' If your story '''does' break canon, it is fine as long as the plot of your story has meaning. However, your story cannot be part of the SAO_Fanon_Timeline. Relationships *Note: Write about your characters most important relationships, whether in reality or in-game. Abilities *Note: Abilities are very important to your character, they show off your character's unique personality as there is infinite possibility for different and unique skills. A full list of canon skills can be found here, and fan-fictional skills can also be found here. You can also describe your character's fighting stlye and how did he obtained it and if she/he has special powers. The exceptions of skills which you cannot use are the canon Unique Skills [http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Dual_Blades '''Dual Blades'] and http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Sword Holy Sword]. In terms of level, it wouldn't be acceptable for your character to be at a higher level than Kirito (in the same point in time). That would mean that all characters must be lower than 96 by the end of the 75th Floor boss fight. There are only 12 Skill Slots for every character, including one for a Unique Skill. Every Skill should not be Mastered, as that would be over-powered, as well as impossible in the two-year span of the SAO timeline. With that being said for Sword Skills, list all such Sword Skills that your character has used, but this cannot be every skill in the system.'' When creating Skills, Weapons, Spells and Items, please provide a small description of what it is and where it was obtained, if relevant, or even create a separate page for it. As with all things, make it as detailed as possible!'' On a side note, Unique Skills of the same name '''may' be used by multiple users making separate stories. But if you collaborate stories with other users, then Unique Skills must be limited to only one character. Also, if you feel like another user has completely ripped off your own Unique Skill (as in word for word) then please contact one of the admins and we will investigate. If we find that the user has deliberately copied your work, that user will be made to remove it.'' (An Abilities section example, based on Kirito) ---- Sword Art Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 18500 Main Equipment *'Anneal Blade' (One Handed Straight Sword - (Secret Medicine of the Forest Quest's reward)*'Queen's Knightsword' (One Handed Straight Sword - Dark Elf Queen's 9th floor Quest's reward) *'Elucidator' (One Handed Straight Sword - 50th Floor Boss drop)*'Dark Repulser' (One Handed Straight Sword - Player-made by Lisbeth) *'Coat of Midnight' (Leather Coat - 1st Floor Boss drop) - First black coat *'Blackwyrm Coat' (Leather Coat - Player-made by Ashley) - Last black coat Skills One Handed Sword Skills *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Square' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Slant' *'Snake Bite' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Deadly Sins' *'Sonic Leap' Unarmed Skills *'Martial Arts' *'Flash Hit' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Break' *'Escape' Dual Blades Sword Skills *'Double Circular' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' Alfheim Online *'HP:' 400 *'MP:' 800 Main Equipment *'Black Iron Great Sword' - Large Black Sword bought in Swilvayne, Kirito's default Sword. Replaced by a new Long Sword in the 7th Volume. *'Long Sword' - A longsword that replaced the Black Iron Great Sword as his main default sword. (Player-made by Lisbeth) *'Holy Sword Excaliber (from ALO)' - The strongest sword known in the SAO/ALO Universe. Skills Outside System Skills *'Arms Blast' (SAO) - Destroys a weapon by attacking its weakpoint with a powerful blow. *'Spell Blast' (ALO) - Intercepts a spell using a sword skill. *'Skill Connect' (ALO)- Chaining in Sword Skills by negating the post-motion delay *'Bullet Deflect' (GGO) - Using a photon sword to destroy bullets in mid-flight. Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *'Kagemitsu G4' - A purple lightsaber created by Zaskar on a whim to imitate the Star Wars franchise. *'FN Five-seven' - A semi-automatic pistol used to distract the enemy to allow the closing in of distance. Skills *Note: Many of his skills from SAO have been demonstrated in ALO and GGO, except they mostly function without system assist and depend on Kirito completely. ---- Notable Achievements *Note: Here you can write a quick list of your character's most notable achievements. '' * '' * Gallery *Note: If you can, create or find images of your character and create a gallery to show them off. Trivia *Note: Include anything you find amusing or interesting about your character that may not fit into any of the above sub-headings, such as fun facts, their theme song, the etymology of their names, and even how you gained inspiration for creating them. * * Categories *Note: Categories are what make your pages organized. Add the appropriate tags at the end of the page. What is your character's gender? *[[:Category:Male]] *[[:Category:Female]] Which game(s) does your character play? *[[:Category:SAO Player]] *[[:Category:ALO Player]] *[[:Category:GGO Player]] Was your character an SAO Closed Beta Tester? *[[:Category:SAO Closed Beta Tester]] Does/did your character belong to a particular guild (SAO)? *[[:Category:Laughing Coffin]] *[[:Category:Knights of the Blood]] *[[:Category:Divine Dragon Alliance]] Layout Usage Appearance Real World / Sword Art Online Avatar Sword Art Online Closed Beta Avatar ALfheim Online Avatar Gun Gale Online Avatar Personality Background Chronology (Series title) Relationships Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' *'HP:' Main Equipment Skills Alfheim Online *'Level:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment Skills Gun Gale Online *'Level:' *'HP:''' Main Equipment Skills Notable Achievements Gallery